


Kuina the Black

by terajk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He runs into her on the way to the dojo sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuina the Black

He runs into her on his way to the dojo sometimes: “I’m Kuina the Black! Draw your sword, Marine.”

“There’s a hundred zillion Beli bounty on your head!” he answers, parrying her bamboo blade.

“Pfft! Just a _hundred_ zillion? I command five thousand ships! I killed your boss! I ate all the cookies!” She punctuates each sentence with a thrust, which he blocks.

“It’s good you’re wanted dead or alive, then!”

Under her father’s eyes, her movements are studied, precise. She bows deeply even when she wins. But Kuina the Black never bows, ever, and he likes it that way.


End file.
